Let's INTERVIEW Phineas and Ferb
by MKBianca
Summary: Let's interview the whole cast of Phineas and Ferb and find out all unanswered questions... Third: Candace Flynn
1. 01 Phineas Flynn

**A/N: This is a mere continuation of my fanfic "Series of Unanswered Questions" but this time this is a Q&A or Interview portion for the whole cast(?). If you review, I would most likely continue it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(01)<strong>_

_**PHINEAS FLYNN  
><strong>_

_**Tell us something about yourself.**_

Well... My name is Phineas Flynn, I live in Maple Street, Danville; my parents are Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher, I have a sister named Candace and a stepbrother named Ferb, and a platypus pet named Perry. The best traits I could describe about myself is I'm very optimistic and helpful; I'm the type of person that doesn't give up. I also rarely get angry or upset.

_**Where did you get your engineering and planning skills?**_

Hmm, I really don't know either. Maybe it's because dad influenced me with his archaeological teachings and stuff... He often explores different places and I just tag along, so I'm learning so much about how people build and invent things. I always watch documentaries and sci-fi shows on TV, so maybe you could tell that I'm inspired with that. Everyone say I'm special, but I not really sure why.

_**How come you're so intelligent? Like you know advanced maths, great deductions and even planning of things you're building?**_

Just like what I said before, I've been observing about educational things and watching educational shows more often, and because it's so very interesting, I decided I would learn more about those things. I also always get to hang out with Baljeet whenever we do assignments and review in exams last school year, so maybe I developed my math skills. But you know what? Mom told me that when I was a toddler, I can put puzzle pieces together for only a minute. She said I learnt how to spell my name and write basic things when I was two. But... I still can't confirm if it's true because Candace doesn't seem to remember it.

_**Amongst the inventions you've built so far, what's your most favorite and why?**_

Honestly, I like... No, I LOVE everything we've built, since each of them were all made by a hundred percent of my efforts... Even though many of those disappear for some apparent reason. But if I am to cite specifically, I'd say The Beak suit. I mean, we only built that to ensure our safety on the Obstacle Course of Doom, but we ended up being a hero of Danville and even fighting a real life villain (although I really don't consider Khaka Peü Peü a villain)! I'm also glad I helped Isabella with her intrepid reporter patch, but I assume I genuinely don't want to become a superhero again. Trust me, you won't ever want to be one.

_**What was the best day of summer so far?**_

I consider everyday the best days of summer because of our newly creative inventions, but I should say the best-est of the best is the Summer Solstice, when we travelled around the world in just one day. Man, that's probably the coolest thing we ever did. Yeah, the Sunbeater 3000 may hadn't returned safely, but it's because of it that's why we're able to go travel and _bounce _around the world. First, we stopped at Tokyo to visit Stacy's cousins and guess what happened? We learnt a new dance step namely Caramelldansen and it's so cool! I just somehow feel a bit weird and cartoony of some sort when we danced that. Then we _accidentally _landed on Himalayas because the wing crashed, and we get to see Baljeet's Uncle Sabu and discovered he actually had a factory of rubber bands there! Luckily, we're able to seek for his help and attach a big ball of rubber bands to the plane and we just BOUNCED around the world! That probably is the best part of the day. We bounced and bounced every country and city until we finally reached our intended destination: Paris. We split up to find grease and something we can use to activate the plane, and we found baguettes! I'm one resourceful person. But unfortunately, everything detached as soon as we're on take off, and we landed on a remote island with nothing to work with. But thanks to Isabella, I figured out a way to go back and despite Candace's protests, we're able to go back safe... Even on time before the sun sets! It's incredibly a very tiring day, I tell you, but it's one heck of a day to remember.

_**So... Where do you get the money to afford your inventions/projects?**_

Hmm... It's originally classified, but I'll tell you. At the very first day of summer, we went to the circus to celebrate the "holiday". I really liked to see a unique circus act - the monkeys juggling bicycles - but I discovered that the circus monkey trainers all left for some reason, so we volunteered to train the monkeys ourselves. Then that's when I figured out that this act was also the favorite of the Queen of United Kingdom monarch, who also came to watch the show. She said she's very impressed with the uniqueness of the act, unusual to what was always seen, and she asked us what more talent we could do. I replied that I like building things and we want to make summer special, so she offered us unlimited money to afford whatever we're going to make (which was last 'til the end of summer). So... When summer lasts, we won't be able to build things and do projects anymore. _Good thing there's more than a hundred and four days by now._

_**Let's talk about your friends. What do you say about Buford? He's the neighborhood's bully ever since you're... babies, right?**_

*laughs* You could say it like that. No matter you look at it, it's definitely true. I remember this one time daddy (my _real _dad) bought me a bike, and since I'm still a baby to even pedal that bike, I just sit on it as mom stroll me over the park. But when Buford's parents visited mine, Buford took my bike away, not even my parents noticing it (they mistook my bike as Buford's since we have the same color of bikes). Oh, and remember the time when I accidentally dropped my ice cream over him? He challenged me for a thumb wrestling, but since it's for fun, I accepted it and just put into my mind that he just wanted to play with me. I really don't consider him as a bully even though he self-proclaimed it, since I believe he's just bored so he came "bullying" other children especially Baljeet. He's also one of the reasons why I keep building things and making projects - for him to participate with it and have something to do over summer... and interact with friends.

_**How about Baljeet? What do you say about a nerd like him?**_

I don't think you should call him a nerd. Well sure, his life is math and he likes to study even it's summer, but I feel that the term "nerd" is not a good thing to say. Anyway, Baljeet's very serious at times you interact with him. He often complicates things with his math skills and solving abilities, but it's because of it that I learn so many things. It's great to have a smart friend like him with a very cool accent. I don't really know why, but he really wanted to kiss a girl (or at least something like that, I suppose), which I find ironic since he said he doesn't want to interact with girls. He has this childhood friend named Mishti who we even bothered to build a cruise ship for, and fortunately, it turned out perfect since they became a couple quick! I'm not really sure if he has kissed one, but I do hope that his wish will come true.

_**Now... THE "CLIMAX" of this interview... Isabella?**_

Climax? What do you mean by that?

_**Don't answer a question with another question. Tell us what you think about Isabella.**_

Now that's not a question, is it? Anyway, I remember the first time she transferred here in our neighborhood... She really was very clueless until on school, her shyness faded when I introduced myself to her. That's when I learned she actually lives across the street from ours, and we became very close friends - my best friend aside from Ferb.

Isabella's really fun to be with, and I admit the day's lightening up whenever she's around. She's very cute and very helpful, and a very good leader. She always help us with our projects to be able to complete her patches, and I'm really glad that we help each other at the same time. However, there are times she's a itsy bitsy _annoying_, because there are times that she always cling to us for whatever reason and a little hot-tempered. But aside from that, she's actually very sweet and I consider that the best trait of her and that's what I actually like about her. She says her catchphrase really sweet and nice, making me want to say it too. But mind you, hidden in that sweetness and adoringly nature of hers, she's actually very strong for a girl. She seldom beats Buford in games and as a leader of their troupe, she is very intelligent and can face different missions. She's really one of a kind.

_**And? That's all? Nothing more to say about her?**_

Well... Is there anything else?

_**Ugh. You're really naive, aren't you. Don't you feel anything for her? You know what I mean.**_

Uhm... I do feel very pleasant when we're together, like a lot of my problems fade away whenever she's with me... A boring summer day's enlightening whenever she's around, so I could say I really like her. She's a very good friend.

_**FRIEND? So you only treat her as a friend?**_

Is there something else? Well, I _do _treat her more than a friend... I treat her as a dearest sister of mine aside from Candace.

_**ONLY a sister?**_

Look, it's getting annoying, okay. I'm not getting what you're really trying to say.

_**Oh, never mind. So let's talk about your family now. Do you know what Candace is trying to do whenever you're building things?**_

Well, she did say something about "bust", even though I'm not really sure what she meant by that... But she really wanted to tell our projects to mom, but unfortunately, she always failed to show them to her because our inventions kept disappearing for some reason. But I do hope she'll finally be able to because I can't stand her getting so sad whenever she fails to show mom. But aside of all that, I really love her as I do to my family. She's actually the very person I care about (next to Ferb) and whenever she feels upset, I can't help but feel the same way too. Maybe it's because of our long bonding relationship (since we ARE biologically siblings). I don't mind if she gets angry with me as long as we don't get to the point that we get to hate each other... I really hope that won't happen.

_**What about your beloved stepbrother Ferb? How did you get so close with each other?**_

Oh, man. Ferb is the _best _brother anyone could ever have. Yeah, he doesn't talk much but he really serve as a great companion. He understands what I wanted to do and vice versa. Even though we're stepbrothers, there comes the point that we can read each other's minds, and know each other's feelings. He's a very great engineer too, that's why I consider ourselves as inseparable duo since we were definitely compatible with each other (seeing that I'm good at planning and he's good at engineering). But of course, there's also the fact that we have opposite personalities. He's more of a serious type (as I am a cheerful type), he's the "man of action" (while I'm the "man of words") and he's a ladies' man. He has this crush on Vanessa, a friend of Candace, and they seem to get along with each other. It's just really cool... He's actually one of my inspirations.

_**How about your parents? Your **_**real **_**dad?**_

Hmm... I don't remember much about my real dad, since I hadn't seen him since I was like... three. Whenever I ask mom about it, she hardly replies and immediately change the subject. I'm starting to think they divorced (which is the number one option), but I'm not really sure what the reason is. What I do remember is that daddy's really a very loving person and Candace says we resemble each other a lot. I don't seem to find a picture of him today (I don't know why, though) and I even have no idea about his name (and Candace says she forgot it as well). But since their seperation was immediately replaced by dad Lawrence and a new brother Ferb, I didn't think I actually pay attention to the incident anymore, and I warmly welcomed my new family.

_**How about Perry? Have you ever wondered where he's always going to?**_

Hmm. Well, I _do _wonder where he's always going to, but sometimes my projects made me not to think of it and it always slips my mind. Anyway, I don't think there's nothing to be worried about since platypuses (or platypi) doesn't do much, so he's probably just in some places where he could sleep and be alone. He always appears whenever we finish our project anyway, so I'm not that worried. Hey, now that I think of it... Where'd Perry go? Wasn't he just on my lap?

_**Well, thank you for the time, Phineas. It's really great to be able to interview you.**_

No problem. I'm sure Ferb's done by our invention by now... I better go back. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really didn't take it seriously while writing this chapter, so perhaps I'll be writing another Q&A of Phineas in the future again (this time you could request for a question). I hope you liked it though.**

**NEXT: Ferb Fletcher**


	2. 02 Ferb Fletcher

**A/N: Well, I've got enough reviews to continue. Thanks guys. :) Please bear with Ferb here, I don't want to make him completely OOC. XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>02<em>**_

_**FERB FLETCHER  
><strong>_

_**Hello Ferb! Let's start by telling something about yourself.**_

My name is Ferb Fletcher.

_**Uhm... That's it? Nothing else...?**_

My brother already said what's supposed to be said.

_**He did? Hm. Oh well. So where did you get your engineering skills?**_

Do I have to tell the whole story of the half of it?

_**Uhh... It's up to you, I guess.**_

My _real _mom gave me a toolbox - a _real _one - when I was two. It's interesting so I tried to learn how to use each one of them and then... I did.

_**So... Is it the whole story or the half?**_

The whole.

_**T-That's the whole already? How about if you tell the half?**_

My _real _mom gave me a toolbox and that's when it all started.

_**O-kaaaay... That's not what I'm really expecting for.**_

You should know from the very start not to expect much from me.

_**Yeah, right. Anyway, now say something about Vanessa.**_

O_o ...

_**What happened? You suddenly stayed silent.**_

I hate it when everyone talked to me in direct.

_**Oops, sorry. So... What do you say about your "love at first sight"?**_

O_O ... Now isn't that _more _direct than the earlier question?

_**Look, just answer will you? I'm being paid here, you know.**_

Vanessa's cool, smart and beautiful.

_**When you first saw her, what do you feel?**_

Just like you said, "love at first sight". Everyone knows it.

_**Woah, can't believe that'll be coming out of your mouth. What did you like about her?**_

She's cool, smart and beautiful.

_**Aw, come on. Don't you feel awkward since she's sixteen and you're, well, a kid?**_

Age gap is not in my vocabulary.

_**That doesn't look like you're actually in love.**_

Does the reddish color in my face explain it?

_**Oh, that's one strong color. Okay, I'm convinced... You actually hide your feelings well.**_

Do I look like I'm hiding my feelings?

_**Aren't you?**_

Never mind.

_**O-kaaaay... So is Phineas true when he said you're a "ladies' man"?**_

He said that?

_**Well, yeah?**_

Hm. Well, I think I am.

_**So... You really like older women?**_

No. I admire them.

_**Isn't that the same thing?**_

No. Admiration and likeness isn't similar. It's simple english.

_**Well, everybody makes mistakes. So, do you plan on courting her?**_

Did my brother say that too?

_**No, only I did. It's part of the questions.**_

Then no.

_**What do you mean by that?**_

Is that also part of the questions?

_**Uhm, no. Okay, so tell us something about your family. Let's start with Candace.**_

She's my stepsister. Jeremy's her boyfriend.

_**That's not really what I meant about telling something about her. I mean... What do you think of her?**_

Her very trait is her being frantic everytime. I actually like that about her.

_**Really? As far as I know it's actually pretty annoying to many...**_

Well, it is. But I like it. She's one of a kind - the very sister I wanted to have.

_**Woah. So you wanted her to bust you guys?**_

That's the only thing I don't understand about her. Never figured out why she kept doing it.

_**Hmm. Now how about Phineas? Yeah, we know he's your stepbrother and the two of you always build things everyday. What else?**_

I couldn't ask for a better one than him.

_**Aww, so you really love each other? I mean as brothers?**_

Of course. Even though he's always getting the attention and the most oblivious person I've ever seen.

_**Do you sometimes feel annoyed because he keeps talking and, well... keeps ordering you what to do?**_

No. The truth is, I probably can't live by myself without a brother like him. I find it awkward to talk so I just let him say everything. We think the same things anyway.

_**Now speaking of WHICH, the "climax" of this interview... Why don't you talk much? Everyone has been wondering about that.**_

I find it awkward.

_**Ugh. At least tell us why.**_

I find myself uncomfortable to talk with my accent. I don't mean I'm embarrassed with my dialect, but ever since my dad and I moved here, I feel I will be different from other people who speak plain english. My brother understood it the very moment, so he prefers to be the "mouth" and I the "arms and legs". My dad say my real mom doesn't talk much either so I should've inherited it.

_**That's probably the longest answer you've said so far. So what can you say about your **_**real **_**mom?**_

I didn't remember anything of her, just the time she gave me the toolbox.

_**Didn't you try to ask anything about her to your dad?**_

No. I didn't bother to, since we moved immediately to America.

_**Aren't you at least interested in knowing her?**_

Of course I am. But I'm sure dad won't say anything as soon as I ask him.

_**What if she's some sort of a part of a **_**royal family**_**? What if she's actually an actress? What if she's a famous writer, a model...?**_

Now that's too much. But my dad _did _say she's a writer. Her works are actually the one which inspired dad to be an archaeologist and gets interested with history and stuff.

_**Woah, really? Have you seen a picture of her?**_

I did. When she and dad were still a teenager.

_**What does she look like?**_

She has long, turquoise hair, an expression much like Candace's, a figure like Vanessa's. She's also wearing glasses.

_**Woah, I could say she's really pretty. But do you have any idea why she's not here anymore? Did she die? Or they're just seperated?**_

No idea.

_**What a helpful answer... Talk about sarcasm.**_

Puh-lease.

_**Well, thank you for the time, Ferb! I think I'll be paid enough for this.**_

Thank you for using me in getting your allowance. Talk about sarcasm.

_**Ha ha... Thanks, Phineas must be awake now.**_

Probably. For all the times, you chose 4am to interview me.

_**I'm on deadline, you know. Good bye!**_

* * *

><p><strong>UPNEXT: Candace Flynn<strong>_**  
><strong>_


	3. 03 Candace Flynn

**_(03)_**

**_CANDACE FLYNN_  
><strong>

_**CALM DOWN, Candace! Your brothers aren't doing anything yet!**_

How would you know? Can't you see them - they're already calling for their delivery trucks and building stuff! I can bust them now that I have the time!

_**Look, after the interview, I'll help you bust your brothers. Is that okay with you now?**_

Really? You'd do that?

_**Well, why not? We'll just wait for them to finish their project and then we could bust them.**_

Hmm, as long as you would help me, it's no problemo.

_**Whew, that's good. Now let's start by telling something about yourself.**_

I'm Candace Flynn, fifteen years old, living with the Flynn-Fletcher family in Danville, my parents are Linda and Lawrence, I have two _crazy _brothers named Phineas and Ferb, I have a best friend named Stacy and I have a boyfriend named Jeremy.

_**Well, I'm not really asking for the names of your friends...**_

Yeah, but I _did _tell something about myself. What else would you want to know?

_**O-kaaayy... So now tell us something about your boyfriend. When did it all start?**_

Oh my gosh, Jeremy's the oh-awesome guy you'd ever see in your entire life. We actually met when I was in first year of my high school, and it was totally a "love at first sight". Yeah, I believe in that. And then I'll always stare at him, and whenever he smiles back, I always melt and just about died. He's _perfect_, I tell you! He has this cute blue eyes, this cute blond hair, this cute brown shirt with green sweater, this cute nose, this cute smile... Everything! Ever since I met him, I began scribbling down every _event _that happened to him such as the day he laughed so hard that milk spurted out of his nose... It's so _cute_! And then I kept inserting our names to love testers, and 80% of them were all positive. I then never gave up hope, until now that I realize he also likes me! EEEEEEHH! We're now officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and _no one_ ever argue with that.

_**Woah, so much for Jeremy. He's all yours, don't worry.**_

It better be! So far, no one's been coming between us, so I'm fine.

_**How about your best friends Stacy and Jenny? Since how long you were friends?**_

Stacy's been my friend ever since I'm the same age as Phineas and Ferb, and we remained very loyal to each other. She's very irreplaceable, and we swore an oath to never leave each other's side and remain to be best friends until we turn old and gray. Sometimes, I feel sorry for her and myself because whenever she's with me, I always end up talking and blabbing about Jeremy over and over... And I admit I really feel bad about that. But even if I have that kind of trait, she never stops listening and giving me advices! She's the friend you'll all like to have. But... Nah. Stacy's only mine.

I met Jenny the same time I met Jeremy, and we became friends when we were grouped together along with Stacy in school. She's often serious at times and have this weird desire for world peace, but other than that, she's always there when you need her. Well... Not really always since she's awfully busy at times and like Jeremy, she also has a part time job. But just like Stacy, she's so understandable and very friendly.

_**Now... What can you say about your brothers?**_

MY BROTHERS! I almost forgot... Where are they now? OH! Is that some kind of a... Giant teddy bear? What the heck is that for?

_**Look, Candace... I told you I'll help you bust them later on, okay? Let's just finish this. Tell me something about your brothers.**_

My brothers? Hmm... Everyone knows who my brothers are. They're just this _perfect _kids that knows _everything_... They're noble geniuses and great inventors... They're who everyone were all hoping for: the kids of the future. Yeah, right. Everyone loves them and they're all glorious and majestic and divine... Perfect enough to BUST them.

_**Yeah, we always have the climax of our interviews. In your case, WHY do you keep busting your brothers?**_

Why? You're asking me WHY? You tell me. If you're in my situation and your brothers/sisters were doing crazy things impossible enough for ordinary kids to do, wouldn't you tell your parents about that? Wouldn't you think about how _dangerous _these crazy things are just to never mind those? I don't think so. You never knew what I'm feeling whenever they're building those unnecessary things "just for fun" or "for the ladies". Yeah, they're never busted and they're never been in danger before, but there's still this time that they might get injured for the most. You getting what I mean? When they're starting to build that rollercoaster, I knew from the start that they'll be making the "most impossible coaster ever", and I want to bust them for good. But the problem is, that divine spirit that kept making their inventions disappear was always present! Do you know why their inventions disappear?

_**Uhh, uhm, uhh, uhh, uhm, uhh, no.**_

Uh-huh, right. Very convincing.

_**But why won't you stop them yourself and always wanted to tell your mom?**_

I know I won't be able to if I'm the only one who did it. I never influenced those kids for the rest of my life. Whenever I get angry, it's like nothing to them, so I decided that they should experience the wrath of mom. I can imagine it now... If the time comes that she sees it, Phineas and Ferb will be like hopeless boys stranded inside their room for months!

_**That's pretty harsh... But admit it, you also liked their inventions and projects, right?**_

Are you kidding me? LIKE, you say? Huh. Since when?

_**There are times you asked for them to help you in situations and sometimes you were a part of their inventions, right? Admit it.**_

Well, those times are not counted, really. Yeah, I admit I'm _sometimes _a part of their inventions, but that only means I'm watching and guarding them! If mom and dad were on trips, I, the older sister, should always accompany her little brothers and make sure no harm will be done.

_**Who knows you actually care for them? Tell us something about your biological brother Phineas Flynn.**_

Ohh, that cute, adorable, goochie-goochie little brother of mine... The NUMBER ONE cause of my stress. Yeah, he's cute and adorable, but you have NO idea (actually, you already have) what's behind that cuteness. At such young age he already knew how to assemble a Transformers action-figure! And especially during the time my step-brother arrived... They even built me a large doll house! Who other 5-year-old kids would do that? Sometimes, mom would compare me to him. Phineas always gets the top position in his class while I rested to top 5. Phineas is always loved by everyone while I stay "liked". Phineas knows everything while I know _almost _everything. I always stand second to my brother.

_**Oh, so that's why you want your mom to be angry at him and all people's praises will be on you?**_

What? Of course not. I'm not frustrated by just that. I don't even plan on overcoming my brother and becoming the number one, you know. I don't care if he's all-mighty than I am, as long as mom has equal attention with us both, and I have my friends and family, and I have my Jeremy, everything's A-OK with me. What I'm just frustrated about is I wanted them to get busted and I always never get what I want.

_**Oh. And how about Ferb Fletcher?**_

Aww, I remember he's so cute and all-smiles when he first came home. He and Phineas became so attached together that instant and treated themselves like real brothers. So adorable. But it's because of his arrival that's why Phineas became more motivated into building things and inventing ideas that just came to mind! But either way, I admit I find it awesome whenever I hear him speak with his British accent... But he seems too shy to do so always. He only speaks whenever he wants to comment about something. VERY MUCH opposite of dad.

_**I see! Thank you very much for cooperating with the interview, Candace! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go.**_

Oh sure, it's my pleasure. But why do I get the feeling I have something I have to do today...?

_**Oh, you can bust your brothers now.**_

O_O"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _Sorry for the late update... I'm sorry if there's only a few questions here, but I'll be sure to make another interview of her in the near future again. I'll be doing interviews for the 2nd Dimension main cast soon, so prepare! :)**

**NEXT: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**


End file.
